Starting Over
by FallenSurvivor'sBestie
Summary: Maddy lost everything in a matter of months. So when she pushes away everyone she loves out of pain and anger and leaves Terra Nova to live as a hermit in the wilds...what happens when someone finds her again. Can she start over or will she end up more broken than she already is? Pretty angsty and very sad.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! No!"Maddy begged her father as he punched Mark.

Maddy Shannon was pregnant at sixteen, and her father had taken the news badly, he was screaming and cussing and her mother was trying to calm him, though Maddy could tell that she was disappointed in her too.

But she would never take back her love for Mark, and he wasn't leaving her and the baby, he was there to ask for her hand in marriage.

"YOU WILL LEAVE AND NEVER SEE MADDY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Her father yelled, but Maddy tried to stop him.

Before she could get to Mark, her father grabbed her and dragged her inside, locking her in her room.

She waited for Mark to come and save her, like any good knight in shining armor.

.

.

.

It had been three weeks since she told her father of her pregnancy, and she was kept as a prisoner, not even leaving her room except to use the rest room.

And Mark still hadn't come for her!

She would cry every night at the horrible situation, Jim Shannon couldn't just hold her captive like this!

"Daddy, Please, You can't do this to me." She would cry as her father would place a meal on her desk in her room.

"I can do this, and you are staying here, away from Mark, he's evil." It was his most common reply to her.

He would always leave her depressed and in tears, this wasn't right.

The only person outside of her family who saw her was Skye, the girl was often told by her boyfriend, Josh, about Maddy's sadness.

They hadn't really understood that her perpetual happiness made her family happy, so when she was so low like this, they all felt the repercussions.

But Jim Shannon would not allow her out.

.

.

.

One day as Skye sat with her, Maddy asked her for an interesting few items. Sterile medical packs that medics carried on otg trips.

Why would she need them?

.

.

.

Maddy cried silently as she packed the small bag. It was very dark, and she was leaving Terra Nova. She just couldn't stay.

After donning her otg clothes and pack, Madyd carefully cradled the tiny unmoving bundle. At least this didn't happen when her sister was around. As she crept out of the window, she looked around one last time.

After three months of imprisonment, it was this that drove her away.

She had no more love for her father, who did this to her, or her mother, who didn't stop. And Screw Mark, he never rescued her!

She closed the window, leaving her plex on her made bed with her last message.

.

.

.

It was day light now, and the tears never stopped, because she lost everything. Pulling the blanket away, she revealed her aborted baby. It looked tiny and alienish since it only grew a little.

It was after a fight with her father that she felt the insurmountable pain of her child leaving her.

Now she was preparing to bury her child beneath a flowering tree, though a monster would probably dig it up and eat it. Not it, him.

She felt her heart squeeze again and doubled over, collecting the little thing up and holding to her breast bone, rocking slightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I could even protect you." She wailed into the air, the noisy nature around her loud.

Had she not been mourning so, she would have seen the young Carnotaurus approaching.

.

.

.

Jim watched the message on his daughters plex over and over again as they rode in the rover .

She had left, saying she had loved him and her family, but she needed to leave….and now she was out there in a dangerous place, and could be dead.

When he learned Reynolds was coming, well he didn't say anything. The man had the right to look for the woman that was carrying his child. He half expected the boy to punch him. But Reynlds didn't just glared at him before hoping into the first rover.

.

.

.

Maddy looked over her shoulder and waited for the Carno to attack her. It wasn't big, but still had a nasty set of teeth. It stopped and looked at her, then at the dead child in her hands.

She swallowed her sobs and offered her child to the creature, which took the offered meat and ate like it hadn't had a good meal in a while…Now if it fed of her, if it killed her so she could be with her child, she wouldn't mind it feeding off of her.

But instead it looked at her with large yellow eyes for a time before nuzzling her cheek.

She stared for a moment and collapsed into her sorrow again. It grumbled and bit the sleeve of her shirt tearing a small of fabric off but pulling her to her feet.

He started off, looking back constantly for her to follow, and she did, arms wrapped around herself, trying desperately to hold herself together….but what was left for her to hold?

She had no lover, she cut herself from her family and the colony….and she lost her child.

Now she just focused on where the little creature was taking her.

.

.

.

"So this is where you were taking me?" Maddy asked in a wet, raspy voice, She had no tears left to cry. In a small cave next to a water fall, Maddy and the Carno huddled down, The scaly thing curling around her and rumbling softly.

He really was still juvenile, he stood upright at Maddy's shoulder, but he still looked strong, at least stronger than her.

But right now, for both of them, it was time to grow up.

.

.

.

It had been a month since Maddy had left, and Elizabeth would barely even look at her husband, he did this, but she was just as bad, she should have done something.

But now her daughter was gone.

What would she do now?

.

.

.

Maddy was…coping, she found that she did better in the wild then she thought she would. She was a healer to most of the wild life, dealing with more herbs and things than doctoring, though she has stitched up a small Nykoraptor, the little guy returned to his group the moment the stitches were out.

This position for her gave her the advantage that more creatures would pass her by than attack her. And for whatever reason, Maddy was not as squeamish as she once was. Blood and guts didn't bother her.

But the giant spiders did. The irony, since a large hairy brown spider about the size of a cat had started sticking around. Ever since she feed it once, well it was basically another pet. She named the bug Ursalla, and she was very good for a spider/pet.

But Maddy stopped looking at the accompanying Carno as a pet, in fact he acted as a child around her. Not immature, but rather relying on her as mother.

And she tried her hardest to be a good mom to him, seeing as he had feed on her flesh and blood, she would do everything so that was not in vain. Maddy also named him Hubby, the monster answered to this most often, and it seemed to suit him.

It was in the evening on day when Hubby was stomping in the cave like he did, getting too close to the giant spider. Ursalla started hissing and rushed him, Hubby jumping to the side and edging along the wall to Maddy.

The said girl however was laughing so hard she fell to her side, laughing. For the first time in months, Maddy Shannon was laughing long and loud.

And it felt good!

But for her it was so much more than that. It meant that she would get through this, she would get better.

It was the first light in the darkness for her.

.

.

.

Seven months of living in the wild, and Maddy was happy again, though she had grown so much. And so had Hubby.

He stood a good three feet taller than her now, his growth spurts causing him to eat more, but it was also an advantage to her. He had become her protector, though she still mothered him, and she could ride him. Ursalla also took to riding on her back during their travels, never staying in the same area.

At the moment they were on the sea cliffs, finding a good place where she built a little shelter for herself in the shadow of a boulder. Her new little family around her.

A rapt calling had her looking around, it sounds small and weak, whatever it was.

She walked around on the rocks, noting how the many Pterosaurs flew around the ocean side, but her attention was now stolen else where.

In a small hallow, Maddy saw a lot of tan and red. It was a small Ornithocheirus, probably a month old at best and dragging his wing. It was defiantly a boy, all the males had this keeled crest at the ends of the beaks, these crests pumped with color during mating season to scare away males and attract females.

So why was he from his nest and hurt so bad?

Maddy reached out and curled her hands around the now struggling creature, but he seemed to stop after several moments, weezing.

He was just too weak to fight her.

Sighing, she started cleaning his wound and rubbing salves on it, him watching her intently.

.

.

.

Mark sat on the edge of a rock field, trying to pull himself together. He should have refused Taylor when he ordered him to outpost nine, he should have stayed and fought for Maddy….but now….

It had been so long, and they hadn't found anything on her where abouts, though he was holding on the fact that they hadn't found her body. He needed her, he couldn't breath, and he saw her in his dreams even during patrols.

Standing, Mark started walking along the shore, towards the sea cliffs. Just….just walking.

Suddenly the sound of sliding and pebbles at his feet made him look up.

"Maddy?" She was there in front of him and no worse for wear. It took him maybe a second before she was in his arms.

"Mark?"

**Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have stolen the lovely FallenSurvivor for this chapter, so we basically wrote it together. Hope you like it.**

"Lemme go!" Mark was confused by the request, she often didn't want to let go of him….but then again that was many months ago. Had she forgotten him?

"Maddy it's Mark Reynolds, Your boyfriend, father of your child." He whispered, but this just made her fight harder.

"You are nothing to me, you left me!" She honestly thought she had forgiven them, she honestly thought that being around them wouldn't make her so angry. She honestly thought that out of everything she could come to love him again. But it did make her angry, and she did hate him, she just wasn't ready for this.

"Mads, you don't mean that-"

"I was stupid enough to think you were my knight in shining damn armor." This wasn't filled with angry but sadness. "And guess what, I'm not the mother to your child!" If he was facing her he would have seen the tears on her face.

Tears, really? Maddy thought in anger, she was a grown up now, and grown ups don't cry!

"You never should have left…" He said softly, saddened that she seemed to hate him so.

"No, no you don't understand, you don't get it." It was barely a whisper, as she went limp in his arms, "You have no idea how good it is to be out here."

What was wrong with her? Was she insane?

A growl erupted in the air then a hiss. He looked up to see an almost nine foot tall Carno and a giant spider, edging towards them.

"Let me go, and they won't hurt you." The command was soft, but it was there and it was firm.

"No, we need to get to my rover, it's not far- Maddy!" He called as she broke from his arms and stumbled to the creatures, both of which placed themselves between her and him.

"Mark, go back to the colony, tell my family I'm safe, but don't do this, don't come find me. It'll just hurt more." She turned on her heel and walked into the narrow path that was the cliff face, the monsters following.

What the hell?

.

.

.

She tried to stay focused, as soon as she got away from Mark, she curved around and found what she needed. A pink flower, she rather needed the stem of it, because it had razor sharp needles for thorns. She needed to sow up that wing, it was torn down the middle and the little guy was in so much pain.

Maybe she could have asked Mark for something? No she needed to go by Terra Nova, she was actually planning on going to the other side of the continent and was going to collect information from the Eye and Malcolm for the journey.

She caught a glimpse of bright color and jogged to it, she wouldn't deny that one of the many benefits of being in the wild meant that she was much more fit than she was almost a year ago.

Carefully plucking a needle away, she returned to the creature, giving him the last of her painkillers. As she stitched, she thought about Mark….and was disgusted enough with herself to still love him. All the way in the bottom of her heart, that feeling was still there. It was horrible.

She shook her head.

No she needed to focus, no humans, they would only hurt her.

.

.

.

That night, she fell into her bed, if you could call layers of torn and tattered blankets a bed. And curled up, the weight of Ursalla coming to rest against her back as Hubby sniffed at her.

"Immalright." She mumbled as he fretted over her, touching her gently with his chin to get her attention. "We will have to pack up and leave….we can go to the….the Badlands." They wouldn't follow her there and it was the closest area from here. Reaching out, she grabbed the little flyer and pulled him to her chest, him growling before resituating himself and relaxing.

This seemed to calm her and she laid back, stroking Ursalla's back and falling asleep, Hubby laying at the front of the cave entrance the little flyer against her chest.

Sleep over took her, and she had horrible dreams of loud cracking gunfire and Hubby roaring at the offender….but then suddenly it wasn't a dream.

She paled as she saw who was firing, and she sent Hubby away. "Mark? what the hell?"

"Maddy, come on I need to take you home." He called, he ceased fire because she stood between them, right in the line of fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Trying to be quiet, she waved at him to come to her. "It's night, all the friggen predators are out." He hesitantly walked over to her, eyeing her monstrous pets. She led him to her bed, it would be nice to have someone soft instead of scaly to help keep her warm.

"Maddy, I'm taking you back in the morning." He whispered in the dark and she was silent for several moments.

Well, Maddy did need supplies, and she could leave as soon as she got them. Telling him this, they both soon fell asleep.

But the little olive skin girl had no idea that this would be one of the most painful mistakes she has ever made.

.

.

.

Zoe sat on her bed, her room was so lonely without Maddy, she missed how Maddy would tell her stories, or how she would always pay attention to her.

She hated that Mom and Dad would fight of the fact that her older sister was gone. And she wondered what Maddy's baby looked like. She hoped it had Mark's blue eyes.

She stood up and looked out her window, "Maddy?" A smile lit her and she went tearing out of her house.

.

.

.

Maddy chose to take only Ursalla with her as she rode in the rover with Mark. In her bag was filled with items to barter with, she just needed a few supplies and this would be more than enough to get her what she needed.

Dread filled her when the gate of Terra Nova came into view, a silent prayer would be uttered from her lips, but it would not be honored.

Mark radioed in that he was coming back and that he had Maddy which was answered with several coded sentence Maddy didn't pay attention to. Had she, the girl would have known something was very wrong.

"Maddy!" A little body rushed her before stopping short, eyes wide and locked on the giant spider.

"It's alright Zo, she won't bite." Maddy loved her little sister, and there was so much she wanted to tell her about. She let Zoe take her time to get acquainted with the creature and she giggled when she pet her saying the bug was very hairy.

By the time this was done, her entire family was there, watching the girls interact with the spider. Zoe asked if they could keep her when their father asked to talk to Maddy alone….well with Mark and Taylor as well.

She walked to the office, Ursalla with her sister and plating fetch with a doll. "Sir?"

The Commander looked her over, she actually looked well after so long away, "Dear, we were all worried about you."

"Nothing to be worried about, I'm perfectly fine out there." She answered curtly, she just wanted out and away from the three people that help facilitate her imprisonment.

"Well, I am sure you will be happy to know that you are safe here again, it's good to have you home."

"I'm not staying." Turning to leave, both Mark and her father wouldn't let her, when she asked them to move, they grabbed her instead, cuffing her hands as she fought them.

"I'm sorry, Maddy, but this is for the best, just until we can figure out what medication to give you to fix….whatever is wrong." Taylor said, they truly were worried about her.

They started walking her out, her fighting and screaming the whole way down the stairs. When a hissing reached their ears, they saw Ursalla charging towards them, intent on protecting her person, the one human she curled against each night for warmth and fed her.

She was almost to Maddy before a shot blew out her head and center, spraying a lot of red goo around.

"NO! lemme GO!" She screamed, tears pricking her eyes at the sight of Ursalla dead on the ground before her as another soldier approached her with a needle, "NO!" They injected her with something, and she was starting to lose consciousness.

All they did was hurt her.

.

.

.

None knew that someone watched the olive woman fight from outside the gate, or how he smiled. If she agreed she would be perfect.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have stolen away FallenSurvivor for my story….so yeahh I won't give her back until this is done….mwahahaha.**

Maddy woke up in a hospital bed, both restrained and cuffed, to keep her here. This would eventually kill her.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to Mark and her family. She just turned her head and looked away from them. "Mads, we want to know what's wrong, why are you acting like this?"

"What's wrong!" she laughed sadistically. "What's wrong is you are treating me like a friggen inmate!"

"I thought I was protecting you." Her father stroked her cheek but she pulled away and scowled at him. Turning away again she clamped her mouth shut, she wanted them to leave.

"Maddy we just want you back, talk to us." Her mother was speaking this time, but her daughter refused to talk her. They tried prodding her into speaking, but soon left her. She needed a way ou-

A girl walked in wearing a doctor's coat…."Skye?" her hair was different, and looked really good.

"Maddy." Her friend smiled and pulled up a chair close to her. "What happened?"

Everyone wanted to know. "I left, I thought things would change and I could return, but instead my pet is dead and I'm treated like a con woman."

"I'm sorry," She stroked her friends arm, "But I did mean why did you leave?"

Silence and then, "…I lost my baby, all the stress I guess." She was monotone and blank, the only way she could talk about the death of her child. It still hurt so bad.

"Oh, god, Mads, I am so sorry, I had no idea." Skye awkwardly hugged her and Maddy, with a stone face, nodded and asked to be left alone….she needed to figure out how to leave.

.

.

.

Lucas, the ex sixer, slipped into the infirmary as soon as the sun went down. He wondered where they would keep her?

It took him nearly four hours before he found her in a room in the back. He shook her awake and smiled.

"Not here to hurt you." He said quickly when her eyes widened.

"What do you want?"

"A deal, a win win situation. I release you if you…." He explained and she agreed after several moments, watching him pick the locks or unbuckle her restraints and cuffs.

Taking her hand, he helped her up and watched her collect her bag. "I need some items before we leave."

"No time, we can trade later."

"But, I need more med e-" She was silent, someone had taken her items and….and gotten her everything she needed along with more med packs. Skye. Maddy smiled and remembered she needed to thank the girl one day.

They ran out of the colony together, hand in hand, heading for the sea cliffs where she had left her home items and Hubby.

"We have to be quiet." He whispered, her nodding.

.

.

.

Maddy supposed this wasn't bad. Lucas, the man that had rescued her had explained that he made a promise to his late mother.

Continue the Taylor-Rendmer(his mother's maiden name) bloodline.

Which was where Maddy came in. He asked her to give him a child to carry his name and blood. Not so bad, and he said he would take care of her and the baby to the best of his abilities.

No, Maddy was not in love and he didn't love her, it was an agreement. She was simply surviving the best she could.

She just held his hand as they made their way to the coast, talking some.

.

.

.

Lucas watched Maddy sleep on her little bed of blankets, the giant lizard curled next to her like a duckling seeking warmth. And the little flyer was in his lap, still doped on painkillers after Maddy treated him for an infection.

When she has recovered from the travel, they would try for a baby, Lucas needed her to have it, for his plan to work, the mother would have to be from Terra Nova.

.

.

.

How could they do this to her?

Mark stood over her, grabbing at her face as she fought her cuffs. She was paralyzed, all she could do was cry silently.

His hands bruised her and burned, and all she could do was watch.

"Please, no, I loved you, I loved you." She would beg, and suddenly Mark turned into her father, his icy stare boring holes into her. "Daddy, why did you trap me? I wanted that baby and you let me lose my baby. Why would you do that?" Suddenly the darkness broke, revealing rock walls and ceiling and a face.

Light green eyes examining her, his brows were slanted back in worry, and his gentle hands smoothed over her face. She found that she wasn't bound, but rather scared into submission by her dreams. She lifted her hands and caressed his wrists.

Maddy stared into his eyes for a little longer before he kissed her forehead. "Just a bad dream, go back to sleep," but she sat up.

"I can't sleep anymore." She sounded exhausted, "keep me awake." He knew what she was asking, he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Will you regret it?"

"Already do." She whispered as he pushed her jacket off and she gently brushed her fingers through his hair and over his scars.

.

.

.

Maddy sat outside the cave, watching the sun rise over the forest's tree line, eyes still red and puffy.

He honestly didn't mean to hurt her, but she didn't love him, it wasn't as good as being with Mark. But she would admit that during the act, well, he was a good lover.

After though, she felt like a complete whore, her stomach was twisting and she felt her head get light. And soon the olive skinned girl was pulling her coat tighter around her and pressed the back of her hand into her lips, stifling sobs.

What had she done?

.

.

.

Lucas watched Maddy cry outside, and he wondered why she didn't just leave him….why stick to the deal?

But he already knew why.

Madyln Shannon was loyal and….and perfect. Just not his girl and he knew she was still in love with someone else.

But he made the deal too, and he had to make this happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maddy! Jesus, don't do that!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her from the sea cliffs. She was trying to pull up some moss that had some property to help vomiting, but the thing was it was growing on the side of the cliff and he feared she would fall over.

"Lucas, I need it, and we both know why." She leaned into him, tired from waking before dawn to puke for the last three days.

"I know, I know." They had spent nearly a month together, them moving closer to the Badlands, but passing it by, the giant lizard following and the flyer always in Maddy's arms.

And the nights were hard, after they would….er….mate, she would leave to sit outside and cry. Maddy Shannon was always told that a child should be brought into the world out of love, that she would find a man and get married and have kids by him.

Now, now she was having a child for her freedom with a man that took over and tried to destroy her home, beat her father and brother, and now….She was going to have his child.

She was pulled out of her thoughts of their nights when he pressed the moss into her hands. "How are you feeling?" She looked at him and smiled. It was sad, but there, and it made him feel like he didn't completely kill her to continue his blood line.

She dipped the spongy moss into a bowl of water, before taking a small mouthful and slowly chewing the disgusting plants. Swallowing loudly, she stood and pocketed the rest of the moss. "Better now, let's go, I still have things to do." By things, she meant finding out where they would go next.

.

.

.

Maddy's family stood staring at her, all of them glaring….and Mark, he just sneered at her and turned away. She loved all of them at one time, and now they seemed to be the ones that made her feel worst. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Mads." Lucas shook her awake, her back pressed into his chest as he stroked her shoulder and hair. "What's wrong sweetie, you can talk to me." He would call her sweetie, not out of love as a wife or love, but as the mother to his child and companion through his travels….a friend.

She was silent, shaking. "Why do you hate Commander Taylor?"

"He kept making bad decisions and didn't answer for them." He took her hands.

"Yeah, that's what my dad is doing, but he thinks he is helping me."

"Join the club." She laughed, it was a little wheezing laugh, but he grinned anyways, so they had more in common then he thought.

Then he brought their thoughts to the most important thing. "How's the baby," his hands dropping to rub over her flat stomach.

"Good, I think," She raised her hand and rubbed over an eyebrow, "I'm cold though." Once said, he shifted, grabbing the edges of her coats and pulling her closer to him to wrap her up in his coat more.

She felt his breathy slow and knew he was asleep once more, so she followed suit.

.

.

.

"Maddy, please talk to me." Mark had gently taken her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Why are you crying?"

"Mark….I'm pregnant." It was then that she would yank away and try to leave. "I know you won't want to stay around, I mean who would?" But he just pulled her back and kissed her.

"I love you Maddy. And no matter what I will never leave you." She remembered telling him how much she loved him.

She remembered their blinding kisses and him taking her to his home, the last time she was there she conceived their child. But this time, it was passionate and reassuring that he would always be there for her.

And then he wasn't.

This time when she woke up it wasn't from fear, but sadness.

What had her life become?

.

.

.

Lucas rested his hands on her stomach, she had just developed the bump, but she was smiling too.

They had fallen into a life, her the healer, him….well the jungle man turned friend and father of her little one.

But he was about to hurt her too, he knew he was, and he didn't want to break her, but she needed to be safer, and so did their baby,

At the moment, he was helping her wash clothes. "You know we will had to go back towards Terra Nova, it's been getting colder.

She sighed and nodded. "Maybe we can build a tree house. You sixers hid for years near the colony and were never found." Laying out his shirt, she noted the holes in it. "And if you get me fabric I can make you a new shirt." He turned and smiled, he was stripped to his underwear, they both were, as they washed their clothes.

"I'm sure I can make something." Passing her her own tank top, she hung it to dry as well. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Why don't you lie down, you were up early again." He walked her to the hollow in a huge tree, where Hubby was sitting outside of.

As soon as she laid down, he went out to pull charcoal from the fire pit and found some of his handmade paper. He started working on plans.

.

.

.

Is this what he did all day?

She looked over the home plans, a tree house to be specific. He had put it together while she slept and now she could not find Lucas anywhere.

It was small, but it had a porch just big enough for a rocking chair and the stairs he had drawn up wound around the trunk of the tree from the ground to the high branches where they would be.

"Like it?" She snapped her head around and grinned at him. Nodding she stood up, noting how he carried fish. Trading with him, she took the fish out to a rock, noting how Hubby was gone, probably hunting.

Placing the rock half in the fire, which was also burning already, she lays the fish out, the heat of the stone cooking them.

"I'm going to build this close to Terra Nova, We need to be close to a doctor." He sat next to her and petted her slight bump. "For the baby." Nodding, she cupped his chin.

"Thank you." She laughed. "I never thought one of my greatest enemies would be the one to take care of me the best." This made him smile. It's been so long since he made someone so innocent happy. "The home is beautiful."

He wasn't going to tell her the truth, he knew he was going to hurt her, but that was why he kept quiet.

.

.

.

Maddy watched Lucas place the last stair in place. The winding stair case was thicker and sturdier then she thought. But their new home was perfect, it was just as she though, a bit of a turret on one side of the tree house the rest was narrow but almost eight feet long.

"Mads," He sat down on a log, pulling her into his lap. "Now, this is the hard part." He kissed her shoulder, but she just looked at him with confusion. Pressing a box like device into her palm, he finished, "I can't stay here with you."

Wait! What?

**Preview for next Chapter:**

"Maddy?" Mark could not believe that this woman, the one sitting in the rocking chair and heavy with child, was his girlfriend. "What happened?"

She merely stared at him, rubbing her stomach, "Why are you here?"

"Lucas informed the Commander of your condition, he sent me to stay with you since you won't return to the colony. Who is the father?"

"A Taylor, and by consent." She looked at the floor of her tree house porch, "Mark, I don't think I love you anymore." It was an outright lie, she still felt that wonderful shiver in her gut that had her cheeks flushing and her heart beating faster.

He stared at her like she just ripped his heart out and took a bite in front of him. It hurt her to see him like this. Walking to her, Mark Reynolds took her hands. "I still love you, and you are not getting away from me. Marry me."

"No." This can't be happening now!

**Please review, Or I may not continue. And I will try to post another Dragon's Servant chapter on Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

It hadbeen almost eight months since she escaped Terra Nova for the second time, was almost seven months pregnant, and it had been mere days since Lucas left her in a secure tree house.

He left her with a box thing about the size of her palm, food for a couple days and the flyer, which she soon named Malo, which meant 'Little' in Croatian .Mostly because he was smaller than he should be, probably why she found him hurt and abandoned.

However, Lucas took Hubby, and told her he would be going to the badlands, but would come back with someone. And she knew why he couldn't stay with her.

If Taylor, or hell, any of the soldiers found out about him they would hang him in the square by his toes and beat him with whatever would do the job.

So she waited, sitting on a bench of her little tree house balcony/porch and petting Malo when someone stepped on her porch. She didn't notice him walking up the many, many stairs to get to her, but here he was, staring at her. Malo hopped off the railing and hid under the bench as her hand went to her stomach.

"Maddy?" Mark could not believe that this woman, the one sitting in the rocking chair and heavy with child, was his girlfriend. "What happened?"

She merely stared at him, rubbing her stomach, "Why are you here?"

"Lucas informed the Commander of your condition, he sent me to stay with you since you won't return to the colony. Who is the father?"

"A Taylor, and by consent." She looked at the floor of her tree house porch, "Mark, I don't think I love you anymore." It was an outright lie. She still felt that wonderful shiver in her gut that had her cheeks flushing and her heart beating faster.

He stared at her like she just ripped his heart out and took a bite in front of him. It hurt her to see him like this. Walking to her, Mark Reynolds took her hands. "I still love you, and you are not getting away from me. Marry me."

"No." This can't be happening now! "I waited to hear those words from you for so long, but not like this. Not when I am pregnant and hormonal and not thinking clearly. Not after I have been through so much. And not when I can't think of my family and wish they were more understanding. Not now when my life is screwed over." She cupped her face and kissed his forehead. "For all I know, when I've had this child, I could hate you with everything I have left, which to be honest isn't much." And it was true, Maddy was finally getting back on track, but she still was very broken. "Just, not now."

He stared for a moment before grudgingly agreeing and standing. "So, I can sleep out here if you-" He started after noting the setting sun as it lit fire to the horizon.

"No, Er, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor," She rose, slowly and refusing Mark's help. "Come on Malo." She waved and the little flyer followed, he wasn't old enough to fly yet, so he just followed her everywhere. She showed him the small home, there wasn't really a bed, but more like a wide window seat that she slept on comfortably. The window she would by was to her front, where she had a picturesque view of the jungle and Terra Nova.

"It's not much." She waved to the floor that was next to the window seat, she pulled back her covers as he laid out a small sleeping bag that he had with him. She placed her head on the small rolled up cloth that was her pillow.

Maddy made a note that she needed to go to Terra Nova to collect new fabric and blankets, especially a bassinet for her baby.

"Mark, will you take me to the Market tomorrow?" She asked softly, "I just need to grab a few things." She whispered, her whole body relaxed as they both breathed in slowly.

"Goodnight Maddy." He whispered after a few moments of silence.

She bit her lip, and finally said. "Night Mark."

.

.

.

Maddy was looking out the window of the rover as Mark entered Terra Nova. She had a small bag full of priceless objects that should get her what she needed.

"Are you ready?" He asked when they pulled into the rover station. Miss Shannon nodded and opened the door. He jumped out and helped her step from the rover, taking the heavy bag of hers. "Where to first?"

"My parents home." She stated, he had told her of her family's issues and she needed to fix that first.

Walking to the back door, she found the key and slipped in, the house empty. "I'm going to put on some different clothes, um, stay." She glided to her room on silent feet, months of practice in the wild helping her along.

She ruffled through her closet and found a red dress and black boots. For a few hours she would dress as a colonist, the thought ran through her head as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, Maddy Shannon didn't even recognize herself. Her hair that she was able to brush everyday had lost it's shine after so long without any air products. Her skin was tanner, but not bad, she kinda liked it. But her eyes, they reminded her of Commander Taylors, Wise, but filled with so much lived life. Lived pain.

She shook her head, that would all change when she talked with her family. Sighing, she turned on the hot water and started removing her clothes and hiking boots, each article protested with rasps and whispers.

Soon she was clean and dressed, a small black rope around her, just under her breasts that gave her shape.

"Are you ready to go?" He stood up and gawked. "Is something wrong?" She was about to go back to the room and change, but he smiled.

"You almost look like your old self." She just stared at him.

"But I am so far from it." She opened the back door and ushered him out, locking everything back.

.

.

.

"Maddy!" Zoe hugged her sister like she would disappear, "I missed you so much, I thought you had died, but…." She kept talking, telling her through tears of her woes, Maddy held her sister that had grown some in the past year and a half that she has been gone. She dropped kisses to Zoe's head, it was the little girl's recess at the moment.

Maddy had asked the teacher to take her for the rest of the day, and as an official eighteen year old, she was allowed.

Mark walked with them, looking at the ethereal girl glowing beside him, she was more desirable now than ever, but she would always be his goddess. He still loved her with all his heart.

They were walking towards the Infirmary, She was in the mood to see her mother.

As she walked through the infirmary, she noted how people would stare. It wasn't until someone approached her that she understood. "We are so sorry about Josh."  
This alarmed her. "What happened to my brother!"

.

.

.

Lucas looked over the woman, she was in bad shape, but she would live. "We gotta go, I got to fix things." He lifted her on top of Hubby and scrambled up next to her. The other sixers had already gone ahead, stealing the phoenix group rovers to take them to Terra Nova.

This was going to suck badly.

Starting off, he held the woman to him. "Just hang on."

.

.

.

Maddy looked down at her brother, he was laying in a hospital bed, his wrists bandaged, but she saw the tints of blood. The idiot had been cutting.

"Why did you do this Josh?" She ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"I thought you were-"

"No, you do not do this, no more cutting or drinking, and if you're doing drugs I will kill you and feed you to the fishes." She hissed, but he smiled.

"I missed you." Josh sat up and hugged her, he had to stay in the hospital on suicide watch. "Please don't leave again." She rubbed his back, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

"I won't Jos-Ah." That wasn't right! She looked at her stomach as that rubber band pressure released off of her, what was that?

"MADDY!" Her mother ran into the room, wrapping her close, she was crying, hugging her eldest daughter. "Oh, we missed you so much." She mumbled into the pregnant girl's hair. "And your having another baby." She smiled as her daughter pulled back.

"I missed you all too, where's Dad?" She looked for him, her father, who was holding Zoe in the doorway. Taking a moment to stand, Maddy walked to her father and let him wrap his arms around her. This was her way of telling them that she forgave them and loved them. And best of all, her family understood.

"I'm sorry Maddy." He mumbled into her hair, and she knew he was crying, get his tears on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

She assured him, but to be honest, she thought this would harder, she thought she could never forgive him, but she did, because she needed them too.

"Dad, I need to talk to the commander." It was a whisper, but he heard her. He rubbed her arms and turned.

"Come on." Jim took her away as her family and Mark stayed behind.

.

.

.

Lucas was terrified of Hubby as he surged forward quickly, but he was lagging. The nine foot tall monster was not used to taking so much weight. He slid off and reached out to grab the woman. "Let's take a break." At those words Hubby laid down and huffed, but all too soon the dino was asleep. "Or take a nap." He stated lamely.

The woman next to him mumbled something, but he just hushed and rocked her in his arms. "Almost there."

.

.

.

Maddy waited for them to process the information she gave them. Lucas was the father and the Commander will be the grandfather, should he chose to accept. "Maddy?"

Looking up she noted how the older man's blue eyes sparkled, "I have room at my home for you and the baby."

"No, my home is fine, and I will visit every day." She was surprised by how well her father and the Commander where taking the news. "I just need some things right now, and I'll be on my way."

"I will have someone escort you and watch over you."

"Is it Mark?" She asked knowingly.

"I could make it Curren."

"Mark's fine." She conceded as they made their way to the market where Mark was to meet them. She had just gotten to a vendor's stand when the bellows reached them.

Maddy turned and watched the giant break from the tree line and stomp towards the gates. Her eyes started to look over him, and then she saw it. A swollen jaw, probably a tooth ache or infection. She started out of the gates, one hand up the other holding a small towel.

She honestly had not seen the creature in this territory yet, but she guessed it was looking for her.

"It's alright." Maddy assured both humans and dino, all guns on the monster if he hurt her.

"Maddy," Elizabeth called, her hand clutching her husband's shoulder as he tried to get her, soldiers holding them back as they got a rover to go out.

But she was already too far out there.

Everyone, soldiers, civilians, even Boylan emerged from his bar to watch as the young pregnant woman reached the monster. But instead of him eating her, she just stroked his sides as she looked over him.

Jim got hold of binoculars to watch his daughter push the monsters mouth open…..and lean half her body in.

What Maddy was doing was getting to see the back teeth, one of which was surrounded by infected gum.

Grabbing the tooth, it took one tug before it slid right out. And all the pus flooded out too. She used her hands to scoop out most of it, before wiping off the rest with the towel, the monster's tongue brushing her to lick the spot that now bleed.

She straightened up and watched him leave after dropping a rock for her. After lifting the fist sized thing up she started making her way towards the gates, but it hurt too much.

She was in labor.

.

.

.

"Maddy, how could you let this go that far?" Her mother scolded as they wheeled her into the emergency room. They were going to perform a caesarean on her.

She breathed deeply, "I thought it would stop." She reached out and clasped a strong hand. Mark smiled at her.

"It's going to be alright." He kissed her forehead as they started to put her under, she let this go for so long hat she would soon be trying to push. "I love you."

She didn't have time to say it back before she was asleep.

.

.

.

Skye finally got back into Terra Nova, she was the medic taken with a group of soldiers on an OTG, but she got word Maddy was home to stay.

The moment she could she was out of the rover and running down the street, she needed to see her friend.

"Where is she?" She asked Josh, kissing his forehead before asking. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to a sheet separating the room. He was sharing his room with his sister and her son.

Everyone was watching her sleep, she had woken once to feed her child, happy to discovery that he had blue eyes. But at the moment mother and child out cold.

Skye brushed some hair form Maddy's face and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad your back." She whispered, knowing her friend couldn't hear her.

But a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "I never got to say thank you. So thanks." Skye smiled and let a few tears escape.

"Go to bed, you need your strength."

.

.

.

Lucas looked over the gates of Terra Nova, this was a make it or break it moment. He would either live or die.

"Home?" The woman was better now that she had food and wasn't tortured anymore.

"Yep, ready?" He had checked Maddy's home, but she left a note saying she would be in Terra Nova. Lucas hoped this worked so he could live with Maddy and his child without fear.

"Yes." She grinned wide, the first time in a long time. "I can't wait to see them all again."

.

.

.

The Commander was watching as his own son walk to the gates with a woman, her head covered by a scarf. Both the turrets above them and more than a score of soldiers stood around to shoot.

"Dad, where's Maddy?" It was his first question.

"She had her kid, Lucas, you need to leave." Taylor wanted him out. He still had questions on why he chose to give up on his goal of killing the Commander and focus on having a family….in a really complicated way.

"Actually, I kinda need to fix things, so." He pushed the woman slowly towards Taylor, and as soon as the woman was close enough, the elder Taylor took the bait.

He pulled off the scarf…."Alicia?"

Alicia Washington stood before him, a soft smile on her face. "Miss me?" Her question was answered by his lips on hers. Her body pulled to his.

One of the soldiers had to let out the 'Aww' before both Alicia and Nathaniel barked out for him to shut up. The rest, including Lucas stunned by the actions of the always closed of people.

Lucas was still not a fan of the Commander's, he just wanted to see Maddy and his child.

"You can see her," Taylor pulled back to look at his son. "But you will have to either leave at night or stay in the brig."

"Maddy and I have a home not far from here." He was escorted by two soldiers to the infirmary.

.

.

.

Maddy was sitting up, well, not on her own, her family had to position her like this, but she was holding her son and he was suckling happily.

"What's his name?" Lucas was in the doorway, his eyes on his child. But everyone else was beginning to move between them.

"Come here, I haven't named him yet." In a second she felt him at her side, looking at his little child.

"What do you think?" He asked as she let him see their child. What she didn't notice was Mark, fuming in the corner as this criminal kissed HIS girlfriend's shoulder. "We did pretty good for making kids." He whispered to her and she chuckled.

"I did most of the work. You were just there for the fun part." It was his turn to laugh before he took his son.

"How about Jak," She laid back, still tired from the operation. "It means strong."

"Sounds good." He rocked his child and soon the little guy was sleeping. "He's beautiful."

"He has blue eyes." It was all hushed, like their times in the caves when he would caress her stomach during her pregnancy. The outside world was shocked by their perfect peacefulness, though the Commander envied her.

A growl reached the parents ears and they looked up to see Alicia. "You go her pregnant!?" She looked like she would rip him in half. "You bastard!" She would have attacked him, had she not had IV's stuck to her and on a cane.

"Alicia!" Maddy hissed. "This was my choice, don't you dare hold him accountable and not me." She took a deep breath and looked to her mother. "How long do I have to be here."

"Just a week." Her mother kissed her forehead as Alicia huffed and leaned against the wall.

"So," Josh said weakly from his bed, "Anyone up for Go Fish?" he held a deck of cards and of cours, Zoe's hand was the first up.

.

.

.

Apperantly the sixers, having fled the tyranny of the phoenix group, has been making tree houses all around Maddy and Lucas's home. The younger Taylor had already made an extension to the house, a room for each of them. It was still small, each room fit a full sized bed and a closet. The baby's room was different since they only had a bassinet in the room.

She was comfortable in the space, and with the community built around her, she and Lucas became the mediators between the colony and the sixers. The child they had was the only connection the two groups seemed to accept.

It would be a long road for the small, awkward family. But in a year or two, things will ease out.

.

.

.

It had been almost two months since the birth of her child, and Maddy was walking around Terra Nova with Mark, her son currently with his father and being protected by Hubby.

They would take these walks almost every day, laughing and talking, he would even take her to the day flower field and pick flowers for her….even gave her a communicator to keep in touch with her.

They were making their way to her home when he stopped her. "Maddy, I love you." He kept a hold of her hand where she was looking, and blushing.

"Mark, I lied to you." She raised her eyes to him. "I never stopped loving you." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, they were still so soft and tasted so sweet.

Cupping his face with her palms, she let him deepen the kiss, this felt so natural and normal to her, it almost scared her it it was so arousing.

Mark and her had had sex several times before she learned of her first pregnancy, so this, being with each other was both new and old, but still very exciting. "Mark, let's get back to the house."

He nodded and almost dragged her post pregnancy body along. She actually thinned down quiet a bit, but still had that annoying gut. However, he didn't seem to care at the moment.

As she was trying to open her door, Mark laving and nibbling at her neck and shoulder. "Mark, I-I-" his hand enclosed her shaking one and guided the key to the lock.

As soon as they opened the door, he had her in the bed, making up for all his wrong and all the time that has passed. "I love you so much Maddy."

"I love you too, Mark." She whispered in his ear before biting down on the lobe.

**Previews for next chapter:**

Maddy tucked her son in his cradle, singing him to sleep, before slipping out quietly and grabbing her comm. unit. She dialed for Mark, and waited, a smile on her lips.

It rang a couple of times, but instead of hearing Mark's honey voice, she heard one very different.

"Hello?" She swallowed her shock and asked for Mark, stating her name as well. "oh, the whore." The voice sounded annoyed and bored.

"I'm sorry." Maddy was a little ticked and greatly offended. She leaned against the wall as she talked to the rude woman of the communicator. "Who is this?"

"Anna Church, Mark Reynolds' Girlfriend." Maddy felt her stomach drop and she slid down the wall to sit in the floor. "And I would appreciate it if you stop calling or seeing him."

"I'm sorry." She choked out before swallowing. "I wasn't aware he was with someone, it won't happen again."

And she was serious.

**Please Review, and yes, lots more angst on the way, but it will get better.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy smiled and stretched, the warm body of her love next to her. "Mark, wake up." She kissed his cheek.

"Imma wake." It was out of his mouth in a slur as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sure." She laughed and started to sit up, but his arms restricted her. Rubbing up and down his powerful biceps, she enjoyed the sinewy muscles, but also trying to remove them. "I need up."

"I don't want to let you go ever again." He whispered and she felt goose bumps run up her spine. A cry startled them both, but Maddy smiled after a second.

"Now you have to let me up." He grudgingly did so, as she grabbed for her dress and left for her son;s room, she blew a kiss to him. Mark made a show of catching it which had her giggling.

"It's alright Jak." She found her son, so upset over his hungry stomach, screaming out. She lifted him up, being careful to support his head as she lifted him up and pulled away her strap.

She had him drinking from her as soon as he was close enough. Though now, he was pressed as tightly against her as possible. He was still very small, but growing with how much he drinks. She was lucky she produced enough milk for her son, Lucas had even mentioned getting formula for when she was gone and he was with the little one.

"How is he?" Lucas stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching them both.

"Fine, just hungry, what are you doing today?"

"Spending time with my father," this surprised her, but he then added. "In Meetings." She smiled and nodded.

"Good Luck." Maddy and Alicia had both walked out of the Commander's house more than once because of their screaming matches. "When are you coming home?"

"Probably flourish, I don't know. Oh, and next time Mark's here, you two should try to be more quiet." He smirked as she blushed such a deep pink that she feared her cheeks would burst into flames.

"Alright, I will see you both later." He kissed Maddy's forehead, sure they were friends, but very close now, he actually enjoyed having intelligent conversations with her without boring her like he would anyone else. He then leaned a little further down to kiss his son's downy head.

"Have a good day." She whispered as he left, and silence as Maddy listened to their front door open and close.

She looked back down and tried very hard not to laugh at her son, asleep with her nipple still in his mouth. She eased him into his bed and fixed her dress, looking at the most important man in her life.

Arms wrapped around her and she was walked out of the room. "Mark," Sighing his name had the wanted effect on the soldier. "Not now, I have to see my mother later today anyways, so, you go home." She giggled as he huffed, but kissed her.

"How about dinner tonight?" He kept her tightly against his body. "At anytime, just call me when you want me to pick you up." Pecking at her soft lips, he felt her hands glide against the skin of his back and arms.

"After five, I will call you when I am ready." She agreed and enjoyed the the shiver when he smiled at her.

.

.

.

Maddy held Jak to her while stepping up the stairs to her parents home, they were slowly healing from everything that had happened, and she found that it was easy after they calmed down.

Her brother was better too, and she was happy to see Skye around as often as possible. And Zoe was always trying to help Maddy with something.

As she sat with them for lunch, listening to their days, she wondered what Mark would have set up for their evening together….what would she wear?

Shaking her head, she stood up, her son in her father's arms, and walked to Skye. "Hey."

"Hey Maddy, what's up?" The young doctor passed Maddy a plate to be dried, "Are you working at the labs again?"

"Everything is fine, but I won't start at the labs again until Jak is close to six months old." She took a deep breath. "Uh, I have a date with Mark tonight, what should I wear?" Skye smiled wide.

"He was always so wrapped around you finger, I'm glad you two are back together." She turned off the water at the sink and leaned against the counter. "So a date, I would go with simple black dress, but with your skin tones, you should do something like orange or red." Maddy nodded, thinking about what dresses she had that had those colors.

"Alright, thanks," She smiled at her friend, "So, how are you and Josh?"

"He's better." She whispered, "I was in the next room with Zoe, she was crying for you when I heard a thud…and-and-" Maddy encircled Skye in her arms, the woman was shaking. "I was so scared when I found him bleeding all over the place."

"It's alright, everything is better now." Maddy whispered softly as Skye just nodded.

"Alright, so, when is this date?" Skye asked, trying to get her mind off the tragic events.

.

.

.

Maddy tucked her son in his cradle, singing him to sleep, before slipping out quietly and grabbing her comm. unit. She dialed for Mark, and waited, a smiled on her lips.

It rang a couple of times, but instead of hearing Mark's Honey voice, she heard one very different.

"Hello?" She swallowed her shock and asked for Mark, stating her name as well. "Oh, the whore." The voice sounded annoyed and bored.

"I'm sorry." Maddy was a little ticked and greatly offended. She leaned against the wall and as she talked to the rude woman on the communicator. "Who is this?"

"Anna Church, Mark Reynolds' Girlfriend." Maddy felt her stomach drop and she slid down the wall to sit in the floor. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop calling or seeing him."

"I'm sorry." She choked out before swallowing. "I wasn't aware he was with someone, It won't happen again."

And she was serious.

"Thank you, Bye." The woman on the other end hung up after speaking, before Maddy could respond.

Mark expected her to fall right into his arms, he asked her to marry him, but he was two timing her.

Curling up, she was only able to get out a few short breaths before the first sobs choked her. She went to the door and locked it, only Lucas will be able to get in with his house key.

She tried to stifle her cries with her hands, but ran to her room to bury her head in her pillow, what the hell had he done to her? Why would he do this?

Trying to understand Mark's actions, Maddy ended up crying herself to sleep, but her dreams where filled with betrayal as well.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up to her baby crying, but when she sat up she saw Lucas sitting on the window seat, trying to hush him. "It's gonna be all good little guy, how bout some milk? Ya hungry?"

She watched him carefully juggle the baby as he bad a bottle of formula. "I can feed him." She offered, him cussing as he turned around, staring at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said sheepishly, but gratefully gave their son over for her to quell the little ones cries.

"It's better than being asleep." She pulled at her clothes, baring her upper body shamelessly to him, then again, Lucas has seen and touch all parts of her.

"Why aren't you with Mark, I heard something about a date from Skye-"

"You talked to Skye?" This was a surprised considering Skye was extremely uncomfortable around him.

"Yes, uh, I ran into her at the market, but she said you would have a date tonight and offered to watch Jak." He rubbed the back of his head, "But I didn't want to make things more….uh….weird."

"Oh," All she could say. "No, Mark is…he's not important anymore."

"Maddy Shannon, the girl who fell in love with a soldier, has thrown her soldier to the si-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." She hissed, before sighing. "I'm sorry, just a long day." She rocked from side to side as Jak fell asleep. "Have you ever noticed that he really does is sleep eat and poop?"

He laughed. "Yes, we have a boring baby." She let out a smile, but it faded quickly. "Well, I brought home some groceries, so, uh, I'll make something." He left her, the door open so he could see them from the little stove top and oven and fridge cell they called a kitchen.

They got these items after Maddy came home with her child, the appliances were actually very light, but it wouldn't matter because their home was almost two thirds on the main tree than jus branches.

She didn't bother to cover up her body, even after her long nap she felt exhausted. She felt numb, and she hated it. This was worse than him not coming for her when they learned of her first pregnancy.

And what was worse, she still loved him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Lucas brought her a plate of food, "Eat up it's a special." He smiled. But she didn't return it, just took a bite of the fish. "How's it?" He did notice her unusual demeanor, how she would just stare at the wall. She was deep in though and it wasn't a good thought.

She nodded her head, placing the plate down to put Jak in bed.

.

.

.

Maddy had just said goodnight to Lucas when she stared at her bed like it was a hundred miles away. And then she climbed in and curled up. And cried softly.

**Preview for next chapter:**

Lucas was awakened by a sound, he had heard this before, but why now?

Sitting up, he walked into the main room and gently opened Maddy's door, so quiet that she didn't hear him. But he heard her.

"Please, I don't want to anymore." At first he thought she was being hurt, "I don't want to love him anymore, God, or whoever's out there. Please make me stop loving him. Because I can't, I can't keep hurting like this….Please." She hiccupped, tears still flowing down her face as he stepped in and walked to her.

She was startled by his sudden appearance, "L-Lucas?"

"Maddy, who is hurting you." He cupped her face and wiped her tears. She gave up and told him all about meeting Anna Church and Mark and how he lied to her.

"And the worst part is…"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And I have stolen Fallen Survivor until further notice. And review it motivates me!:)**

** I also did not edit this, I am tired, so yeah, sorry.**

The only reason why Maddy Shanon woke up this morning was because Skye called her on her comm. unit.

"Hey," She greeted the olive skinned girl cheerfully, "Mark said you didn't call or come see him for the date yesterday. Are you alright?"

Maddy opened her mouth to say yes, but instead, "No," came from her in a slight tremble. Instantly Skye jumped into a panic, first asking if Lucas hurt her, but she just said. "I talked to Anna Church."

The interning doctor was silent for a long moment. "Oh."

"Oh, Skye, did you know?"

"Yeah, he dated her then when he found you and brought you back, he broke up with her, then you left for like nine months, but he broke up with her, are you mad-"

"She said that she was still his girlfriend. And when people where telling me all that happened when I left, did that just happen to get left out?"

"Maddy-I'm on my way to you, I think we need to talk face to face." Skye said and Maddy just sighed and said her door was unlocked and hung up.

"Mads?" She looked up to see her son, held in the hair by a pair of arms that were sticking out from the door. "Look, mommy I'm floating in mid air." She couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Come out Lucas." He poked his head in and pulled his son closer to his chest.

"I thought- well after yesterday I thought you needed a pick me up." He shrugged, but she smiled.

"When I first met you, back when you took over the colony, you were so-so-"

"Maniacal, crazy, hateful," he huffed and placed her son on her bed before leaving. She huffed and laid back. Crap! She ran him away with her stupid questions. "These." He held up two jars, one full of red jell capsules, the other blue jell capsules. "I have to take them everyday." He sat on her bed.

"Are these-"

'Antidepressants," the red pills, "Antipsychotics." She put the bottles down to cup his face. "It was horrible. I don't understand how I lived like that before. When I was in control of Terra Nova, I found detailed reports by Malcolm of plants in the wild that acted as powerful antidepressants and antipsychotics."

She was only beginning to understand. "You changed?"

"I thought after Skye shot me, I would do something to understand. And Jesus, Maddy, I was so fucked up. Even my academics suffered, when I could think clearly, Things became clear, I finish a terminus. I mean-"

"Everything isn't fighting you anymore?" She asked.

"Yes, and my god, Maddy, I sexually harassed Skye since she was probably thirteen. I was a monster, I thought I was condemned too when I finally fixed everything. I was on my way to the coony, to be butchered, to answer for my actions when I saw you and I thought, if I could connect the colony to the sixers. Maybe there wouldn't be so much fighting?" He closed his eyes as Maddy's fingers began to rub at a spot between jaw and neck.

"And you remembered?"

"Yeah, and I remembered the promise I made my mother." He stared deep into her chocolate eyes with his own light green ones. "When I met you, I think, I really started to hope again." He leaned forward a little bit and she began to meet him. "I know you are dealing with things, but maybe."

"We would just be pretending."

"I don't care." He briefly pressed his lips to hers before the front door swung open.

"Maddy?" Skye called as she stepped through the door and the two parents jumped apart, Maddy collecting the baby as Lucas collected his pills. He ran into the young Miss Tate first and started stumbling over words before fleeing to his room.

"So, that was weird." Skye murmured before walking into Maddy's room and sitting down. "Maddy?" She placed her hand on the young mother's shoulder and smiled.

"I know why you didn't say anything." Maddy let a little smile out. "I wish Mark would have talked to me."

"Well, tell me everything, then we can go from there." Skye patted Maddy's leg then added, "You never stopped trusting me."

.

.

.

Lucas stared at his father, after telling Maddy about the pills, he sat down with his father and the Lieutenant and told them. They seemed to be at war about trusting him, before Nathaniel took a deep breath.

"Lucas, you do know, that I will find a way to make sure you have taken these daily."

"I don't intend to stop," he said solemnly before bowing out of the Command center with the pills in his bag.

"Lucas?" She called, a smile on her face. He saw her cradling their son and his only thought was that he wanted to hold them both close. When he got his son into his arms, he held him up and stared into his eyes.

His son has an odd set of eyes. Sometimes they were as blue as Nathaniel or Jim's eyes, but at times they would shine green like his own.

"I was wondering if you would watch him, and I was going to go around, grocery shop, other things." He nodded immediately and watched her walk away.

"So," Nathaniel stood beside him. "Are you going to let me hold my grandson?"

.

.

.

Maddy stared at the house, It was Mark's, but apparently Anna Church lived here with him. A little fling my ass. She thought as she stepped up to the door.

Knocking, Mark opened the door….and her heart started beating fast. She wanted more than anything to kiss him, and love him, but she was so damn angry too.

"Maddy, er, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Anna how sorry I was." She smiled and watched how his face paled. "I know about her, she answered your comm. unit yesterday, and explained everything."

"I heard my name." A beautiful, tall, blonde haired girl steeped from around Mark, she could easily be a super model.

"Hello, you must be Anna, you talked to me on the comm. I wanted to thank you, I never would have known that Mark was dating you. But after meeting you, I shouldn't be surprised." The girl smiled and blushed at the compliments.

"And I am sorry for sounding like a bitch, but I was merely stating a fact." She looked to Mark, "I'm going to take a shower, come join me instead of talking to this little whore of a nerd." She twirled around and through it all Mark stayed silent.

"I have to go, get food." Before Mark could close the door, she put her hand on it. "After today, you will not talk to, look at, or even think of, Lucas, my son and I." With that she left for the market, but stopped at the hospital to talk to Skye, near tears.

"Maddy?"

"He didn't even do anything." She gasped, covering her face in the back room where Skye took her for privacy. "When he and I started courting, if someone even implied something, he was the first to address it. I-I think I still love him, but I can't think about him without hating him, does that make sense?"

"Not really, but Maddy, You have Lucas, you have your family, you have me, you have the Taylors. You are not alone, and your son needs you. In the end Mark is just a blip in your history, somehow things will work out." Maddy nodded, crying for a few more minutes before cleaning up a bit and leaving the hospital, hugging Skye tight to her.

"Thank you." She whispered and started to the market, Skye worry over her as she left.

.

.

.

Lucas had a quiet dinner with Maddy and his son again. She was quiet, and much like the night before she stayed distant, deep in unhappy thoughts.

Before she left for her room after putting their son in his crib, he took her hand gentle. "What's wrong?" She stared up into his eyes with her big sad ones.

"Nothing, I'll- I'll get past this little-," what had Skye called it, "blip." He looked skeptical.

"Look, Maddy, I love you, in a really awkward, friend sort of past friends, mother of my child way. So listen to me, I will not leave you alone, and you don't have to go through this alone.." She nodded, pulling gently from him and going to her room.

.

.

.

Lucas was awakened by a sound, he had heard this before, but why now?

Sitting up, he walked into the main room and gently opened Maddy's door, so quiet that she didn't hear him. But he heard her.

"Please, I don't want to anymore." At first he thought she was being hurt, "I don't want to love him anymore, God, or whoever's out there. Please make me stop loving him. Because I can't, I can't keep hurting like this….Please." She hiccupped, tears still flowing down her face as he stepped in and walked to her.

She was startled by his sudden appearance, "L-Lucas?"

"Maddy, who is hurting you?" He cupped her face and wiped her tears. She gave up and told him all about meeting Anna Church and Mark and how he lied to her.

"And the worst part is, I don't even know the man I fell in love with any more. He's changed so much, I-I-"

He pulled her closer and lifted her up, walking her to his room and laying her in bed where they lay down together. She cries into his chest and he holds her, telling her that it would be alright. Because she was part of him, whether he liked it or not.

"it'll be alright, I'll make sure of it." He whispered into her silken hair as she falls apart in his arms and pulls herself back together through the pain.

.

.

.

Mark heard another knock at his door, he expected it to be a Shannon, but instead, Skye stood on his porch. The girl was like his sister, both of them were orphaned around the same time and the Commander took them under his wing.

"Oh, hey do you want to come in?" He asked, he hadn't seen her in a week, mostly because she called Anna a bitch, and it turned into an all out fight.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, um, let's go on a walk." She stepped back into the cool night air and waited for him to get his jacket. As he walked behind her, he could see how tense she was.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yes," she turned on her heel. "When everyone in Terra Nova found out about me being a spy, everyone. EVERYONE, even you, didn't trust, treated me like a damn outcast, even Taylor started watching me more. I felt alone. Except Maddy, she acted the same around me, she still told me her secrets and treated me like her best friend. So understand this," she was her cheeks flush in anger. "You hurt Maddy, and she's already messed up. She is hanging on a thread, and you just had to cheat on her with Anna, you just had to be that guy."

"I'm not that guy, I never meant to hurt her-"

"You are that guy! Mark," She sighed, "Maddy is broken, and she loved you, she loved you, and you had to go and let Anna move in with her fanatically Jesus loving ways, you had to go and woo Maddy all over again, and then you didn't even defend her when Anna insulted her. Mark, you are so different from two years ago." She skied and took a deep breath of the cold air. "You need to fix this between you and Maddy. For her, please."

"I will, I never thought this would happen, and Anna and I aren't together anymore, she is moving out next week, she said some things to Maddy to make her think we are still together, But I'm not dating her anymore honest." He held up his hands in surrender and she nodded.

"Just fix this, she was all I had at one time but she helped me, now I am trying to help her, and you damn well fix this." She sighed, "I have to go see Josh, so bye."

"Bye." He rubbed his face, her was a douche and she was right, he needed to fix this.

**So I am being super nice and giving you TWO…and one half previews:**

** Preview one:**

Maddy was on her side, Lucas at her back, his arm over her stomach and their legs tangled together. "Lucas, it's your turn." She whispered into his ear as Jak cried again that night. He sat up and rubbed his face.

"Do you think we could do this?" He turned to her and stared at her, laid on her side and resting her head in her hand.

"You mean act like a married couple?" She was silent…

**Preview two:**

Maddy stared at the soldier shouting, "Put the baby down!" he pointed his gun at her, Hubby roaring, but she wouldn't let him get in front of her, it could cause all out panic.

She looked at his uniform as he kept yelling, T. Church. "Put the baby down, whore."

"I haven't down anything wrong though," none the less, Maddy passed her baby to a vendor, hoping Jak would stay safe.

Instead of answering her, he shot at her stomach. "Let God cleanse you of your sin, whore." She hit the ground, and blood spilled from her mouth.

"MADDY!" She faintly heard gun fire and screaming, and she knew that Hubby had already attacked the man who shot her. The question was, was Jak safe?

**Preview one half:**

"Maddy!" Alicia stepped in, worry etched on her face. "The vendor you gave Jak to said she was attacked, we can't find him."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
